


Practice

by SongficSenpai



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfic [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crows, Fiddler On The Roof - Freeform, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: The original song is "Prologue: Tradition" from Fiddler on the Roof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or Fiddler on the Roof in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Practice**

* * *

 

(Spoken)

Daiichi: A flightless crow, Sounds crazy no? But for a time at Karasuno, teams would say- we were a flock of flightless crows, trying to reach a level of height in fame and talent, we will never reach again. It wasn’t easy. But with our new skills we are able to soar once again. We came because volleyball is our love, and how do we soar again? That, I can tell you in one word. Practice!

* * *

 

Karasuno: Practice, Practice…. Practice

Practice, Practice…. Practice

* * *

(Spoken)

Daiichi: Because of our practices, we have grown our skills into weapons. Here at Karasuno, we have our practice every day. How to set, how to block, how to spike, even how to receive. For instance we always keep our arms strong, we leave our feet mobile, this allows us to always receive the ball. You may ask, why do we practice so much? I’ll tell you. We love it, and it’s practice. Because of our practices everyone here knows what they do and what he must do for the team.

* * *

The third years: Who day and night must stand up for the team,

Teach second and first years, be the strength behind

And who has the right as oldest on the team, to have the final word in quarrels

All: The third years, the third years

Practice

The third years, the third years

Practice

 

The second years: Who must learn the way to run a proper team, a strong team, a winning team

Who must be the senpais and teach first years, when the third years have graduated

All: The second years, the second years

Practice

The second years, the second years

Practice

 

The first years: Just now I started high school, just joined our volleyball club

I know Senpai will teach me well, I hope I’ll live up

All: The first years, the first years

Practice

The first years, the first years

Practice

 

The adults: And who watches the kids, and gets them practice games

Preparing them for winning, no matter who they face

All: The adults, the adults

Daiichi: Our Coach and Advisor

All: Practice

The adults, the adults

Practice

 

* * *

(Same time)

The third years: Who day and night must stand up for the team,

Teach second and first years, be the strength behind

And who has the right as oldest on the team, to have the final word in quarrels

The second years: Who must learn the way to run a proper team, a strong team, a winning team

Who must be the senpais and teach first years, when the third years have graduated

The first years: Just now I started high school, just joined our volleyball club

I know Senpai will teach me well, I hope I’ll live up

The adults: And who watches the kids, and gets them practice games

Preparing them for winning, no matter who they face

* * *

The third years: The third years

The second years: The second years

The first years: The first years

The adults: The adults

All: Practice

* * *

(Same time)

The third years: The third years

The second years: The second years

The first years: The first years

The adults: The adults

 

The third years: The third years

The second years: The second years

The first years: The first years

The adults: The adults

* * *

All: Practice

* * *

(Spoken)

Daiichi: And on the team at Karasuno, we currently have a lot of good talent. For instance, Noya the libero.

Nishinoya: Hinata, I have a really cool move to show you. I am your Senpai.

Hinata: What is it?

Nishinoya: Rolling Thunder!

Hinata: Wow! Once more Senpai! That was so cool!

Nishinoya: Only for you Hinata, I am your Senpai after all! If you learn from me, and develop your talent. You can be cool too!

Daiichi: And we have Asahi the Ace.

Asahi: Let’s have some fun. Let’s have some fun.

Hinata: Hey Asahi, I will be Ace

Asahi: The Ace? That can’t be easily won.

Hinata: I won’t lose.

Asahi: I won’t lose either, you are not yet strong enough.

 

Daiichi: And most important our beloved managers

Yacchi: Kiyoko, can I ask you a question?

Kiyoko: Certainly Yacchi.

Yacchi: What do you think of our team?

Kiyoko: We’re strong, of course.

We practice and work hard, to achieve our goals.

 

Daiichi: On this team, we’ve always gotten along well enough. Of course there was the time, Kageyama refused Hinata, and Hinata hated him. But that’s all over, now we work together as a volleyball team.

Kageyama: We will not try

Hinata: We can do it

Kageyama: We will not try

Hinata: We can do it

(Fighting)

Kageyama & Supporters: NO

Hinata & Supporters: YES

Kageyama & Supporters: NO

Hinata & Supporters: YES

Kageyama & Supporters: NO

Hinata & Supporters: YES

Kageyama & Supporters: NO

Hinata & Supporters: YES

* * *

All: Practice, practice

Practice

Practice, practice

Practice

* * *

(Spoken)

Daiichi: Practice, Practice. Without our practices, we would just be like a bunch of, of, of a murder of flightless crows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
